Kembang Kertas
by Patto-san
Summary: Kisah kecil tentang Jiraiya dan Konan semasa menjadi guru dan murid. Diusahakan canon meskipun sepertinya agak OOC :D


Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Jiraiya mengaduk isi kuali dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin makan malamnya dan ketiga muridnya diisi dengan hidangan yang tidak enak seperti kemarin malam. Saat itu, Yahiko sampai memajukan bibirnya karena sup yang dibuat oleh Jiraiya terlalu asam.<p>

Jiraiya mengambil sehelai tisu untuk menghapus peluh di keningnya. Hanya memasak hidangan sederhana sudah membuatnya sedikit lelah. Ataukah, ia berkeringat karena terlalu gugup, atau karena ia terlalu lama berada di dekat api? Entahlah.

Jiraiya lalu mencicipi sedikit apa yang sedang ia masak. Pria berambut putih itu tersenyum puas. Malam ini, anak-anak asuhnya akan menyantap hidangan yang lebih baik daripada malam sebelumnya.

Nagato tiba-tiba muncul dan menghampiri gurunya dengan napas terengah-engah karena baru saja berlari.

"Jiraiya-sama, Konan…." Nagato tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena harus mengatur napas.

"Ada apa dengan Konan?" tanya Jiraiya sambil meletakkan pengaduknya.

"Konan masuk ke dalam gua dan tidak mau keluar dari sana. Yahiko masih di sana untuk membujuknya."

"Memangnya apa lagi yang telah kalian berdua lakukan sampai dia berbuat seperti itu?" tanya Jiraiya setengah membentak.

"Ng… pokoknya lihat saja dulu ke sana," kata Nagato takut-takut.

Jiraiya menghela napas berat. Mengurusi ketiga anak ini ternyata lebih merepotkan daripada menghadapi Tsunade.***

* * *

><p>Tak lama kemudian, Jiraiya dan Nagato tiba di depan gua tempat Konan menyembunyikan diri. Yahiko berada di mulut gua, tak berani memasuki gua karena takut dengan lemparan batu dari Konan.<p>

"Konan, sampai kapan mau di situ? Di sana gelap, lho," kata Yahiko, berusaha membujuk.

"Pergi dari sini! Kalian semua menyebalkan!" balas Konan disusul sebuah lemparan batu lagi yang nyaris mengenai Jiraiya.

"Konan, aku mau bicara denganmu," kata Jiraiya sambil memasuki gua.

Lemparan batu berhenti saat Jiraiya bersuara. Konan rupanya masih segan pada gurunya.

Konan rupanya tidak masuk terlalu dalam ke badan gua. Jiraiya menemukannya sedang meringkuk di salah satu tempat di mana cahaya masih dapat menyelinap masuk. Gadis cilik berambut biru tersebut sedang mengais-ngais tanah. Merajuk.

"Konan, ada apa?" tanya Jiraiya, ikut duduk di sebelah Konan.

"Yahiko dan Nagato…" jawab Konan sambil merengut kesal.

"Iya, ada apa juga dengan mereka?" tanya Jiraiya lagi, sabar.

"Mereka nakal! Jahat! Mereka bilang, aku lemah karena aku tidak sama dengan mereka. Karena aku…." Konan menggantung kalimatnya. Raut wajahnya yang sedih terlihat semakin suram saat air mata mulai membasahi sudut-sudut matanya.

"…perempuan?" Jiraiya yang menyambung kalimat Konan.

Konan tak menjawab. Ia menunduk dan kembali mengais-ngais tanah.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan, Konan?"

Konan menoleh, menatap Jiraiya dengan heran. Tampaknya ia tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Jiraiya.

"Maksudku, apakah kau setuju dengan kata-kata mereka? Kau ingin disebut lebih kuat?"

"Ya, aku ingin disebut kuat meskipun aku adalah anak perempuan. Memangnya hanya anak laki-laki yang boleh menjadi kuat dan hebat?"

"Oh, begitu. Lalu, apa yang kau akan kau lakukan agar Yahiko dan Nagato menyadari bahwa kau bisa sekuat anak laki-laki?"

Di luar dugaan Jiraiya, Konan mengangkat bahu. Jiraiya menyadari bahwa meskipun masih anak-anak, Konan tetaplah wanita yang sulit dimengerti.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mereka berhenti menyebutku lemah. Itu saja. Meskipun aku anak perempuan, aku tidak lemah."

"Jadi… kau ingin tetap disebut kuat dan diperlakukan seperti anak perempuan? Begitu?" tanya Jiraiya mencoba membuat kesimpulan.

"Ya. Jiraiya-sama memang baik!" jawab Konan gembira sambil memeluk Jiraiya. Hilang sudah kesedihan dan kekesalan yang membuatnya merajuk hingga satu menit yang lalu. Lenyap tak berbekas.

"Hem," suara Jiraiya, masih dengan sedikit kebingungan di raut wajahnya.***

* * *

><p>"Jadi, mulai sekarang, kalian harus memperlakukan Konan dengan lebih baik. Jangan lagi mengejeknya dan buatlah Konan merasa senang setiap waktu," kata Jiraiya mengakhiri uraiannya yang membuat Yahiko berkali-kali menguap.<p>

Sementara Nagato tampak menyimak lebih seksama meskipun sesekali ia melirik kuali berisi masakan Jiraiya sambil memegang perutnya. Di sebelahnya, Konan duduk dengan raut wajah senang.

"Tapi, bagaimana cara memperlakukan Konan dengan baik?" tanya Yahiko, enggan.

Jiraiya tersentak. Sudah setengah jam ia memberi wejangan pada anak-anak tersebut, tapi tak sekalipun ia memberikan contoh agar anak-anak dapat memahami maksudnya.

Jiraiya melihat sekelilingnya. Setelah memutar otak sedikit, ia menyambar beberapa lembar tisu, lalu berbalik membelakangi ketiga muridnya.

"Jiraiya-sama, sedang apa?" tanya Nagato.

"Beginilah caranya," kata Jiraiya sambil berbalik. Di tangannya kini telah ada sekuntum bunga mawar yang terbuat dari tisu.

Kembang kertas tersebut lalu ia sematkan di rambut Konan, membuat gadis cilik itu tampak bahagia. Sementara Yahiko dan Konan hanya memandang dengan heran sekaligus takjub.

"Nah, kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa belajar dariku tentang bagaimana memperlakukan wanita agar mendapatkan pacar dan…." Jiraiya mulai berpidato lagi, namun dipotong oleh Nagato.

"Jiraiya-sama, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Kami tidak bisa belajar kalau perut sedang lapar."

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum kecut. Sementara Konan tertawa geli melihat tingkah pria-pria di sekitarnya. Kembang kertas di rambutnya ikut berguncang, seolah ikut tertawa bersama Konan.***

* * *

><p>AN:

Panggilan Yahiko cs ke Jiraiya apa ya? Jiraiya-sama atau Jiraiya-sensei? Lupa nih ;)


End file.
